<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fight by Chococherrylove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144473">The Fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chococherrylove/pseuds/Chococherrylove'>Chococherrylove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Relationship Adventures of Rickorty over the years [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Sex in Space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chococherrylove/pseuds/Chococherrylove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story Rick and Morty are a couple for a long time and Morty is a girl and they have an argument that could end their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, birdperson and original female chacacters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Relationship Adventures of Rickorty over the years [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The reason behind the fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This his the first fanfiction i write that i decided to post. This fanfiction is Au.Please leave a comment and if you don´t like the ship don´t criticize and don´t be rude to others. This story is a part of a Series that i´m writing. Im my story Birdperson is not dead and he dosn´t meet Tammy he gets in a relationship with one of rick´s daughters. The story will have a lot of chapters that Will happen at diferent years and Diane is not dead she Will show up and theres going to be chapters about Ricks relationships with other People and the flesh curtains Will have a chapter is well. Rick is three older brothers and four older sisters that Will apear and theres is going to be some gravity falls crossover with Rick and Morty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jan, 7, 2019</p><p>When 2019 started, Morty thought that the problems and the drama would only happened later on but it didn´t happen. What happend was Rick and her had a horrible argumente that they horrible things to each other and mow Morty is in her room crying and listening to their playlist and their fight was yesterday and Rick hasn´t come back yet.</p><p>                                                                                         Yesterday:</p><p>Rick and Morty were in the spaceship in a simple adventure  and they were fine and happy until they got a cal  from a comrade of rick from the rebellion who needed help with something and when they got there everything went downhill, because of na old girlfriend of Rick who was waiting fot them with some of his comrades. When they landed tha old girlfriend named Kim, hugged rick and gave him a kiss on the mouth and Morty got pissed and said:</p><p>Morty: you bicth take your mouth off my man.<br/>
Kim: your man? Rick you have a new girfriend.<br/>
Rick: Yes, you didn´t even give me a chance to tell you.<br/>
Kim: she´s no big deal.<br/>
Morty: sorry and you look like a whore that was passed from man to man.<br/>
kim: i call that experience and you lool like a virgin who never had anyone.<br/>
Morty: i only had rick and am proud of it.<br/>
Kim: how boring so you probaly  don´t how to drive a man crazy with desire, especially what rick like.<br/>
Morty: i know what rick likes we´ve been together for almost 4 years.<br/>
Kim: 4 years thats nothing i ended longer relationships that you´res.<br/>
Morty: what´s your problema you grazy bitch.<br/>
kim: my problem is you.<br/>
Morty: sorry can you repeat that.<br/>
kim: you are the problem because i want rick back and you can´t do anything.</p><p>Before morty could say something rick intervene and said:<br/>
Rick: that´s enough kim, this is one of the reasons i brokeup with you 6 years ago because you can´t be faithful and you´re completely crazy.<br/>
Kim: what´s wrong with that you like that, but now you prefer to be with someone whos is boring, you changed.<br/>
Rick. yes i changed<br/>
Kim: it´s your lose<br/>
Then kim left and elbowed morty and she took with her one of rick´s comrades and got on the ship and rick sighed and said:<br/>
Rick: sorry Morty if i knew kim whas here i would never have come.<br/>
Morty: are you sure? <br/>
Rick: what do you mean.<br/>
Morty: that you accepted this adventure very quickly and when she kissed you didn´t even pusher away.<br/>
Rick: Morty are you acuse me of cheating on you when you are here.<br/>
Morty: yes i am.<br/>
Rick: i can be a lot of stuff but would never cheated on someone i like.<br/>
Morty: and grandma Diane.<br/>
Rick. morty we already talked about this she cheated on me first.<br/>
Morty: maybe it wasn´t her that cheated firts,<br/>
Rick: morty don´t you dare accuse me you hear me.<br/>
Morty: shut up you cheater i can´t hear your voice anymore.<br/>
Rick: you idiot kid sometines i wonder how i´m with someone so stupid and dumb.<br/>
Morty: dont call me dumb you old pervert and horrible man.<br/>
Rick: yes i am horrible and you are impossible to put up with.</p><p>The fight continue and there was no adventure and the way home was horrible and when they landed morty get out of the ship and said:<br/>
Morty if think am that awful let´s breakup.<br/>
Rick yes let´s do it.</p><p>Morty started cry and left tha garage and slammed her bedroom door shut and Rick regret of having agreed with Morty saying horrible things to her and his youngest daughter Daniele came to garage to see what was going on and asked:<br/>
Daniele: Dad what´s going on.</p><p>Rick dind´t said nothing and got in the ship and left.</p><p>To be continue</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Depressive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jan, 8, 2019</p><p>Morty woke up in the morning with someone knocking the door on her and got up and unlocked the door to see who it was. Daniele was at the door with a tray of food and said:<br/>
Daniele: good morning morty. how are you?<br/>
Morty: Horrible. Did Rick came back yesterday?<br/>
Daniele: no.</p><p>Morty said nothing and daniele said:<br/>
Daniele: but don't worry, he'll be back.<br/>
Morty: I don't know Danny this time he may not come back and it´s the end of us.<br/>
Daniele: don't say that your relationship will not end.<br/>
Morty: I don't know.<br/>
Daniele: Don´t be like that, i  got you some food because you didn't eat nothing since yesterday afternoon and you don't need to go to school.<br/>
Morty: thanks Danny.<br/>
Daniele: you´re welcome I will find an excuse for beth for you to stay home and rest.<br/>
Morty: I'll try.</p><p>Then Morty closed the door and Daniele decide to go  down and went to have breakfast. During breakfast, Beth asked:<br/>
Beth: where are Rick and Morty?<br/>
Daniele: Dad didn´t sleep at home and Morty isn't feeling well<br/>
Beth: that´s  normal for dad not to sleep at home but Morty not feeling well is not normal. What does she have?<br/>
Daniele: She has menstruation and has painful headaches and is full of cramps.<br/>
Beth: I know her pain. Tell her to stay home.<br/>
Daniele: Of course big sister.</p><p>During the rest of the breakfast the rest who knew about Rick's relationship with Morty were sent messages to each other concerned. After breakfast Summer, approached  Daniele and asked:<br/>
Summer: is everything ok with Gramdp and Morty.<br/>
Daniele: no yesterday they had a fight.<br/>
Summer: a fight. Yesterday i heard someone arguing but i thought it was my parents. I guess i was wrong.<br/>
Daniele: It looks like it was ugly.<br/>
Summer: that bad? Morty must be depressed.<br/>
Daniele: yes she is, but let´s living things as they are for now.<br/>
Summer: I agree, knowing those two they will make up.<br/>
Daniele: I agree with you Summer, but i think will cal Rose and ask her if dad is with her.<br/>
Summer: Good ideia.</p><p>So everyone left for work and school and Morty left her room and went to Rick´s room to get one of his sweaters and went to get ice cream and she spent the rest of the day eating crap, crying and listening to their playlist. Daniele went to school but she was worried about Morty and decided when she got home she would cal her older sister Rose and ask her if their dad is with her and Birdperson.</p><p>Later:<br/>
Daniele: I´m back Morty.<br/>
Daniele thought it was strange and went to her room to see if she was okay and when she got their Morty was sleeping and left and cal a her sister.<br/>
Rose: Hello baby sister how are you.<br/>
Daniele: I´m fine and you.<br/>
Rose: I´m tired, but you know why .<br/>
Daniele: Dad´s there thank god. How is he?<br/>
Rose: Drunk and depresed.<br/>
Daniele: Morty´s it is also depressed. what we should do?<br/>
Rose: nothing for now.<br/>
Daniele: I agree. Good luck .<br/>
Rose: thanks.<br/>
They hang up and Daniele went to do her homework.</p><p>Rick´s part of the story:<br/>
After Rose hang up, went to see where a dad was and she when to the guest room and opened the door and she screamed because Rick was masturbating with a picture of Morty and she left and after a while Rick came to the living room and said:<br/>
Rick: I´m sorry you had to see that.<br/>
Rose: It´s all right dad i should have knocked</p><p>Rick: No, it´s my fault am tha one that caused this i miss her so much.<br/>
Rose: If you miss that much go home and make up with Morty.<br/>
Rick: I want to but she was hurt by want i told her and i´m afraid that she won´t want me anymore and she already has somebody.<br/>
Rose: I don´t think that will happen and i think she may be the same as you.<br/>
Rick: you think Rose?<br/>
Rose: yes dad.<br/>
Rick: i will think about.<br/>
Rose: you do that.<br/>
Birdperson: I´m back and brought the shopping and Rick i brought you chocolate and alcohol.<br/>
Rick: thank´s Bird i will and the guest room.</p><p>So rick took what the birdpeson bought him and went to his room and rose said:<br/>
Rose: really Bird you could have bought something else but you went and given him álcool is depressed.<br/>
Birdperson: Don´t worry my sweet flower i known your dad for a long time and i seen him down so many times and this time its going to be okay they´re going to make up.<br/>
Rose: you´re right.</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reconciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jan, 11, 2019</p><p>For the rest of the week the two continued to be depressed and everyone who was taking care of them got fed up and force the two of them to make up.</p><p>                                                                             Bird Person and Roses house:<br/>
Rose:how is morty<br/>
Daniele: depresed and dad<br/>
Rose: the same but that ends today.<br/>
Daniele: what is your plan<br/>
Rose: my plan is simple i am going to make dad go home and end this.<br/>
Daniele: do you think he will hear you he is stubborn.<br/>
Rose: yes and if he doesn't hear me I am going to force him and you make sure morty doen´t find out.
Daniele: yes ma´am, let´s put our plan in action.<br/>
Rose:yes i will I will talk to you when I send dad back.<br/>
Rose and Daniele  hang up and rose put her plan in action and </p><p>Rose went to the guest room where rick is been for the past couple of days and  when she came in she notice that where a lot of alchool bottles  scattered around the room and plates of food and sweets and he was sleeping he was  and she poured cold water on him and he screamed and said:</p><p>Rick:what the fuck Rosalina are you trying to kil mel,<br/>
Rosa: no. what a´m trying to do his make go gome and make up with Morty and stop this.<br/>
Rick: am not going home morty hates me.<br/>
Rosa: for the life of god dad stop being stubborn and don't you think morty is suffering too.<br/>
Rick: i´m not sure in more.<br/>
Rosa: well she is and if you don´t  believe me turn on your phone and check your voicemails messages.</p><p>Rick  did what Rose told him and turned on the phone and listened to the messages that morty left him:<br/>
1. Rick, you idiot where  are you yesterday you didn´t come home.<br/>
2.you old perv I hate you if you don't want to come back is all right with me.<br/>
3. Rick I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you what I said to you when we were fighting or the messages I left you.<br/>
4.Rick back I don't know if I can stand it if we are separated.<br/>
5. Rick you are the love of my life I am yours please come back to me so we can resolve this.<br/>
6.Rick this is the last message I leave you if you don´t come back it means that we are done, but i want you to know  what we had i will never forget these three years we where together I love daddy.</p><p>Rick started to cry and looked at the rose and said:<br/>
Rick:she still loves me even when she insults me and pretends i don't care if i come back i have to go home.<br/>
Rose: yes, but first you are going to take a shower and shave and then you go home.</p><p>So Rick went to the bathroom and Rose left the room and smiled and went to living room to wait for Rick and after an hour rick came out of the bathroom dressed and shaved and Rose smiled and said:

Rose: much better even if the beard looks good at you and probaly Morty woul like.
Rick: yes she would like.
Rose: Dad are you sober
Rick what do you mean by that?
Rose: what i´m trying to say his if you drank today.
Rick: no because i was slepping when someone decide to pour cold water on me.
Rose. god and now go home and make peace with my future stepmother
Rick: if Morty was here she would be pised ate you.
Rose: problably i said that to her once she god mad at me.
Rick: that´s my Morty for you. thanks for putting up with me for the past days.
Rose: youre welcome now go home to your girl.
Rick: thanks i will cal when i get home.

But of then said googby and Rick left and Rose call Daniele to tell her that dad was goin home.</p><p>After 3 hours Rick came back and he Daniele saw him and said:</p><p>Daniele: Dad welcome back after 4 days.<br/>
Rick: where is Morty?<br/>
Daniele: in her room.<br/>
Rick: i am going to see her.<br/>
Daniele: no dad, you will wait for her in the garagem so you two can talk.<br/>
Rick: ok.</p><p>So Daniele went Morty´s room to get her and knock on her a door and said:</p><p>Daniele: Morty came in?<br/>
Morty: yes.<br/>
Daniele: hey how are you doing?<br/>
Morty: hi I would be lying if I said I was fine, but I am not well.<br/>
Daniele: and if i told you i can make you better.<br/>
Morty: what I have planned I still don't feel ready.<br/>
Daniele: it´s not what you think, Rick´s back.<br/>
Morty: his back?<br/>
Daniele: yes and his the garage waiting to talk to you.<br/>
Morty: realy?<br/>
Daniele: yes.</p><p>And then Morty ran out of the room and went to the garage and when he came in and saw Rick and started crying and said:</p><p>Morty:you idiot where you've been hi was worried sick.<br/>
Rick: at Birdpersons and Roes´s house and i am sorry for what I said.<br/>
Morty: me too.</p><p>the two kiss and end up on the floor of the garage making love.<br/>
when morty woke up she noticed that she was in her bed and she got sad because she thought she had dreamed but she realized that she was naked and that rick was lying beside her and she  smiling and gave him a kiss on the forehead and Rick wake up and said:<br/>
Rick: hey</p><p>Morty: Hey sleeping beauty</p><p>Rick: what time it is?</p><p>Morty: let me check. It´s 3 pm.</p><p>Rick: that late.</p><p>Morty: Rick we came to my room?</p><p>Rick: after we made love you fell asleep in my arms and I used the portal gum to bring us to your room and i and lie next to you to<br/>watch you  asleep and I ended up falling asleep.</p><p>Morty: thank you baby.</p><p>Rick: you´re welcome.</p><p>The two of then kissed and hugged each other like they haven´t done since they fight.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                 The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>